unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mojin Windchaser
Mojin Windchaster was a Shaman within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also was a member of Earthen Ring. Personality Mojin is a strong willed and compassionate Shaman, always looking out for the lives of his subordinates and fellow people. He also is very honorable, often going out of his way to seeing a task is done the right way rather than the quickest. He also has a tendency to be quite aggressive in battle, and a little reckless. Despite his own warning towards his fellow group members he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki alone rather than call for reinforcements immediately. Mojin possesses a great deal of control over his emotions and also is quick to let go of grudges. He did so after learning of the Shinigami's innocence in the massacre of the ships soldiers. Even going to Ichigo and giving him advice and guidance on how to calm his turmoil. Appearance Like all trolls he has short fur covering his body, light blue in color. Long green braided hair falls down his back and is messily bunched together. He has two long narrow tusks, on one is a golden ring. History Mojin was a former cook within the Wild Animal in Dalaran. He left the business to his brother Awilo, while he joined the Earthen Ring during the beginning of the event known as the Cataclysm. After joining the order he was instructed by several Shaman and was among the few who was able to tame and control the violent spirits. Plot Mojin meets with Mairne in his chambers regarding gathering a search party, he speaks with Mairne Equipment Weapons: 'A pair of duel axes taken from the great priests of the Gurubashi and Amani Empires. ''Yaiba, the Bloody Clawed Panther - One part of the axe pair, this silver bone axe was made from the bones of the great Primal God of the Gurubashi Empire. Used to forge and Alliance with its ally the Amani Empire. It was meant to be a replacement for Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse. Bwa-ran, The Vicious Lynx - One part of the axe pair, this silver bone axe was made from the bones of the great Primal God of the Amani Empire. Used to forge and Alliance with its ally the Gurubashi Empire. It was meant to be a replacement for Zin'rokh, Destroyer of Worlds. '''Armor: Binding Coat of the Wolf - Leather and metal plated clothing. Abilities and Skills Spiritual Power: Mojin has been noted to possess a great deal of spiritual power, comparable to a third seat or low level lieutenant. Master Axe-Fighter: '''Mojin is a skilled warrior and a master in Melee combat. Capable of fighting against Ichigo Kurosaki, a master swordsman himself, with only some difficulty. He also was able to fight against a Sternritter, a Captain Class opponent, and deliver a blow that would have killed him had he not protected himself. Even surprising Ichigo with his skill, who noted himself that Mojin makes up for lack in power with pure skill to defeat his opponents. * '''Enhanced Spiritual Power: Mojin wields two axes forged from the bones of two Old Gods, both have been noted to possess above Captain Level power. Even Ichigo noted that the axes seem to attack him whenever he cross blades with them, as if they were resisting the power of his own Zanpakuto, and he evens staggered when he blocked the attack. Enhanced Strength: Mojin has shown to have exceptional strength, able to hold back and parry attacks from Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto, despite its size and his strength Mojin was able to stand against him for a time. Speed and Reflexes: He showed great speed and dexterity against multiple opponents, fighting against Ichigo Kurosaki, Shaz Domino and Jerone Guizbatt without suffering a single injury. Even catching them all off guard at one point or another. He was even able to dodge close range attacked from Ichigo Kurosaki easily and following up with quick counter attacks. Endurance: Mojin was able to resist the massive temperatures of Yamamoto's Bankai for a duration until he could reach safety and even went back out into the area to search for Draga. Masterful Elemental Control: Mojin is a skilled user of the elements, having been shown to use the Winds, Fire and Ice to great effect. * Elemental Wind Mastery: Mojin has shown to be skilled in using wind based elemental spells. ** Razor Wind: Mojin is capable of sending streams of razor with towards his foes with a swing of his axes. ** Windfury: Mojin can create a whirlwind around his axes, which can speed up his attack and release a powerful concussive explosion when they strike a target. They are powerful enough to force a fight of Ichigo's caliber off balance for a time. And even when not directly hit the wind pressure can still cut and hurt the target. * Elemental Fire: Mojin has been shown to use elemental fire at times. ** Flame Nova: Mojin used this technique to force back Ichigo Kurosaki. ** Flametongue Weapon: Mojin can coat his weapons in fire and cause them to burn his enemies, they are strong enough to actually cut through a Sternritter's Blut Vene. When striking an enemy it can potentially explode and engulf them in fire. Ascendant: Mojin is an Ascendant, and is capable of merging his physical body and soul with the spirit of an Elemental Spirit. * Further Enhanced Strength: Mojin's strength is enhanced to a greater degree as an Ascendant. He is capable of fighting against two Captain Class opponents and a Lieutenant singlehandedly. * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Mojin is capable of fighting against Ichigo and matching his speed in Bankai, which is among one of the fastest Bankai in the Soul Society. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: His spiritual power increased drastically, noting that he absorbs the power of his axes, which individually have the power of an above average Captain. * Enhanced Elemental Control: Mojin while in this form possesses greater control over the winds and lightning, to the point where he can throw off two Captain Class opponents. He attacks are capable of throwing Ichigo off balance due to the powerful concussive and pressure generated by his swings. It was powerful enough to actually send Ichigo flying back several yards with minimal effort. Trivia Mojin Windchaser is an Original Character of Jimmyjamster728